Naruto's Weakness
by Satoorihoya
Summary: In which Hinata sought out for someone new and Naruto disapproves it. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

 **Summary:** In which Hinata sought out for someone new and Naruto disapproves it. [AU]

 **Rated:** M

 **A/N:** I keep getting reviews saying that my chapters are too short. Well guess what, this one is long, hahahaha! Also, I originally wanted to make it just a one-shot but I think having a second part to it would be better. There might be some mistakes because I don't think I did a good job on revising it. I hope you guys will still enjoy it though.

 **WARNING:** This story is quite OOC so think before you read. Please be aware that there is a huge amount of curse words. Smut is also involved. I want you to be 18 years or older before you read this but I know you won't care anyway so read it at your own risk.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

/

 _"_ _She told me not to tell…"_

His hands tighten on the steering wheel as he shifted to the last gear and pressed on the gas pedal, speeding on the busy highway.

 _"…_ _She said something like going to a bonfire or something. Naruto, I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into."_

The blonde male growled. Of course, only Hinata would do something like this. Only she would be naïve enough to go to a bonfire alone with some dude that only wanted to get into her pants. She was easy to manipulate and he hated that about her.

"Fuck!" The male shouted as his car came to a stop. It was eight in the evening and traffic had not died down yet. The beach was just a mile away now yet, he was stuck on the road while Hinata was slowly entering a lion's cage. How the fuck was he supposed to help her now?

He set his head back on the cushion of the seat and sighed, his eyes closing in frustration. He knew what Hinata was doing, knew why she was doing it. She had always been single her whole life – not that no one wanted to date her – but because they were afraid to, much like him. And since she never dated anyone, she was still pretty much a virgin.

Naruto never minded that though, he liked her pureness. In fact, he wished she would always stay a virgin. He was sounding ridiculous but he didn't care, it was Hinata he was talking about. She was Hyuuga Hinata; the girl who everyone adored and cared for, the one who stayed home studying while her friends went out partying.

But this certain night was different. It was the last few days of Spring Break and Hinata had agreed to go on a bonfire date with the most douchebag guy Naruto had ever met. The guy was a fucking player, a fuckboy that ignored girls after he bedded them and Naruto was not going to let him do the same to his precious Hinata.

After what seemed like a never ending process, the cars began moving again and Naruto wasted no time as he cut through cars, ignoring all the honks he was receiving. In return, he threw his middle finger at them. There was no time to be caring about anyone else's safety, the only person he could think about at the moment was Hinata and he was going to get to her, even if the cops were behind his ass.

He reached the beach under five minutes, parking his 2015 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution on the pavement and jumped out immediately. He read the board sign; Konoha Beach and scowl then began walking around the place, looking for a certain indigo-hair girl.

A few minutes into finding Hinata, he found a group of college kids sitting around a bonfire. His eyes scanned the place sharply, trying to see if anyone familiar was there and saw no one in particular. The male grunted, _where the hell was Hinata?_

Just as the blonde was about to turn away to look for another group of students, from the corner of his eyes, he saw two people walking towards the bonfire he had been eyeing earlier. His eyes furrowed angrily when he saw that it was Hinata walking beside the douchebag that he hated oh-so-much. He was angrier when he saw how she was dressed for the night.

Hinata was always a shy girl; she hardly showed any skin and the most skin she had ever showed were her legs which she had no obligation to deny it because of the high school policy of _'uniforms only.'_ But tonight she was a college student and there were no school policy which meant she could wear whatever the fuck she wanted. Naruto growled, her skins were showing freely for everyone to see. The two piece bathing suit she wore was rather too small on her as what the male could see and worse, it was even white! Naruto fumed, _was she fucking looking to get rape?_

The only thing that was still keeping him sane was the fact that she had on a short to at least cover her bottom but then again, it did not help that her fucking chest was out in the view for every bastard that wanted to pounced on her to see. Why did she have to drive him so crazy? Why couldn't she just be the good girl that she was and keep herself pure? Why did she want to get laid so much? Being a nineteen year old virgin was a fucking good thing, right?

Before the male even noticed what he was doing, he had already been walking towards the two who were nearing the group of people. He glared at Hinata after seeing how she was laughing with the douchebag as he said something to her. It was probably something that wasn't even funny.

/

Hinata had forced herself to giggle at the male beside her as he said something about how lucky he was to have her as his date and that she was so super cute he couldn't stop looking at her. Being called cute was so overrated, that was all she had ever been called since high school. Why couldn't she be the sexy, hot girl type that Naruto usually went for?

Her face flushed this time at the thought, _"What am I thinking? I should be forgetting about him not thinking about him,"_ slapping her face, she turned to the male beside her and sheepishly grinned at him. Then as if she felt something bad coming, as if the air around her turned cold all of a sudden, her head turned to the right only to see an angry Naruto coming her way. Her eyes widened immediately, shocked to even see him at the beach, _"what was he doing here?"_

"N – Naruto-kun."

The male beside Hinata saw her expression change all of a sudden as she looked passed him and turned his gaze to the said person also. He scoffed, surprised to see Naruto at the beach and fully turned his body to face the male as he reached them, "Yo, Naru –"

"Hinata, we need to talk," Naruto sternly stated, ignoring the people that were staring at them and the douchebag beside her as he walked passed everyone to stand before her. He didn't give any fucks about him ruining their little hangout, all he wanted that moment was to take Hinata somewhere far away from the perverted bastards around her.

Hinata was flabbergasted; confused on how he had found her or better yet, how he knew that she was even at the beach. She thought for a while, thinking if she had left any clues behind or something else but then her right eye twitched when a certain person popped up in her head, _"Tenten."_

She had clearly remembered telling the brown-hair girl not to snitch on her to anyone. Yet, here was Uzumaki Naruto, the last person she had hope Tenten would not tell, standing in front of her with an angry glare. Why couldn't her friend be on her side just once?

The indigo-hair girl gave her full attention to Naruto again; her cheeks flushed dramatically when she realized what she was wearing in front of him. Never had she felt so naked before, and for her blonde friend to see her dressed like that made her want to dig up a deep whole and just hide in there forever. She looked down to her toes that were curled into the warm sand and stuttered, "A – ano…"

"Oi, Naruto," The male from behind him called out again, "we were just having fun. You don't have to be so angry, you know?" He stated, almost landing a hand on the blonde's shoulder when Hinata stopped him from doing so. She knew Naruto when he was angry. She knew that he would not give anyone mercy when he was taking them down, even if that said person was someone he knew well.

"Toneri-san," she tried to force a genuine smile as she dropped his hand back down, "um, I'll – I'll be right back. I'm just going to go have a walk with Naruto-kun, okay?"

And with that Hinata pulled Naruto by the wrist, quickly taking him away from the group of college student that were staring at them intensely. They came to stop after a few minutes later where they were far from the group of people but could still see them. Naruto looked passed Hinata's head, seeing how the douchebag Toneri guy was still staring at them and tut angrily.

He stripped off of his black and orange sweater and wrapped it over the timid girl's body before sighing, "What do you think you're doing, Hinata?" He asked right away, making the petite girl look up at him with large rounded eyes. His brows furrowed, he had always had a weakness towards her unique violet eyes that would stare at him with the most adorable look ever, even when she was angry or sad.

She took her bottom lip under her teeth and looked down to the ground again, avoiding his blazing, blue eyes. Naruto was not being fair, she thought. Why was it that every time she tried to do something for herself, he was always there to help her and make her feel useless again? And this time was worse as she had really tried to move on from him yet, here he was, reminding her that she could never fall for another person other than him. He was not being fair at all.

"Hina –"

"I just want to forget you, Naruto," she mumbled quietly but Naruto could clearly hear how her tone of voice changed suddenly. She was crying, and he wanted nothing else but to just reach out and hug her tightly until she force him to let go. Hinata's hands gripped tightly onto his sweater, her body trembling as she forced herself to say the next line. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but he was hurting hers and she couldn't stand it anymore. The girl sniffed, "I really just want to move on but you – you keep showing up out of nowhere and making my heart waver. I can't take it anymore, you're the worst."

As if a sharp knife stabbed through his heart, Naruto frowned guiltily at her. Whatever she said, he never meant to do it. Out of all the friends he has, he had always had a soft spot for her. She was the special one and that was why he never wanted anything bad happened to her. So why, why was he the worst?

He tore his eyes away from her, angry at himself for even being angry at her in the first place and making her cry. Maybe _he_ was the douchebag, maybe if he hadn't been such a jerk she wouldn't have done what she did tonight which was really nothing, really except that she was about to give up her virginity to some fucking guy that only wanted the title of, _"Oh yeah, I fucked the Hyuuga heir_."

Toneri didn't like Hinata, he was just going to throw her away after he's had his ways with her and that shit pissed Naruto the fuck off because no one does that to his precious friend. No one treats Hinata like trash. She's already gone through so much shit with her family while growing up and he was not going to let some fucking fuckboy treat her the same.

He inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm and not show his emotions to her. He was definitely not going to yell or ask her why he was the worst because deep down he _did_ know why he was. Not long before their third year of high school ended, Hinata had confessed to him saying that she liked him and that he was the one who helped her crawled out of her black hole. She had taken up all of her courage and expressed her love to him and what did he do in the end? He rejected her in the most ridiculous ways possible.

What the hell did he think she would feel like after getting rejected and then being asked if they could just _be friends?_ He felt so stupid that time and he still does now because he never really meant to say those words to her or hurt her in any way possible. Naruto did not simply knew how to respond to her when she had confessed to him.

He had been so stunned, so confused as to why someone as precious as Hyuuga Hinata would even fall in love with him in the first place. He was really no one, he had no parents, he was not wealthy, and he was obviously not the kind of guy that would be able to take care of her. Naruto had done many nasty and dirty things in high school and he really didn't want Hinata to be involved in it.

He was what he called Toneri; a fuckboy. With Sasuke and his other buddies by his side, he was more than just some pretty boy. He stole things, beat up kids and slept with girls that he'd left behind on their own the next day. So really, he had no idea why someone as pure and innocent as Hyuuga Hinata would have loved him.

But then again, he also disliked that she called him the worst. Hearing her said that certain word to him felt as if someone had shot him through the chest. And maybe getting shot wouldn't even hurt as bad. He dreaded that word now; it was a taboo to him and he just fucking hope that Hinata would never say it to him ever again because he wouldn't know what do.

"Hinata," he gently called out as he stepped a little forward only for the girl to back away. Naruto tut offensively before he quickly reached out to the girl and pulled her forward to him by the wrist. He heard her gasped as her breast touched his hard, tone chest. Her eyes avoided his and it ticked him off for it meant that she did not want anything to do with him anymore.

But Naruto wasn't going to let that happened, he wasn't going to just sit back and watch her run off to someone else that was not him. Maybe he was a selfish bastard but he didn't give any fucks. He was not going to let Hinata choose some guy that was just as bad as he was. No, he would not let her choose anyone, even if that guy was a better person than him.

Cupping the girl's soft face with his strong hands, Naruto tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were still watery from crying, there were tears lining along her face and the male wanted nothing but to punch himself for causing those tears. He cautiously wiped them away, his hands still on her flushed cheeks as he tenderly stared into her lavender eyes.

Hinata was so beautiful, everything about her was beautiful; her small button nose, her plump lips, her dazzlingly eyes and every part of her body that he will forever cherished. He continued to just stare at the girl, trying to memorize every part of her face – which he really didn't need to. And when she had tried to break free from his grasp, Naruto found himself tilting her head back up again and slowly leaned in to her, closing the gap between them that instant.

As if his body exploded with fireworks, the blonde male couldn't help but tighten his hold on her and angle his head to deepen the kiss. He kissed her with passion, with greed and desperation. There was nothing better than the taste of her lips on his and he had to hold himself back a little or the sensation that he was feeling would take over his body. His hands fell down to her hips, holding her tightly there as he felt her small hands fist into his shirt. He smiled a little when she slowly and shyly kissed him back just as equally.

It was their first kiss. Although the blonde had kissed or made out with many other girls, the kiss with Hinata was different. She was different because she was not just _the other girl,_ she was _the girl_ and he wanted her to know that.

Hinata was on her toes now as she tried to level up with Naruto's height. Gosh, he had gotten much taller over the years that they've known each other. She could clearly remember as if it was only yesterday that Naruto was shorter than all his other male friends but puberty got him so good, he was now taller than most of them.

She moaned into his kiss when he picked her up, letting her feet dangle in the air and gasped when he bit her bottom lip. Her body shivered immediately as she felt Naruto's tongue invade her mouth, tasting her with no shame. She could feel her face burning as her blonde crush touched her with his manly hands that she loved oh-so-much.

But into the kissing, she felt herself began crying. It was her first kiss ever and it was from no other than Naruto; the one guy she loved since forever but why was she crying? She knew he didn't see her in that kind of way, knew that he only wanted to _be friends_ so why was he kissing her? Was he just playing with her? Did he pity her that much?

Naruto felt her tears on his cheeks immediately and pulled away, looking at her with a concern expression. She was crying again. What was she crying for? He slowly dropped her back to the ground and bent a little to equal heads with her, looking confused.

"Hinata?" He asked lamely, afraid that he might have hurt her somewhere along their passionate makeout. She had her face covered inside her palms as she continued to cry. He saw her body shake and tried to hug her but the girl only backed away from him.

"Don't," she proclaimed as her hands dropped to the side but her head still facing down, "stop confusing me, Naruto. You've been doing that since forever. You're always doing things that will make me think, always making me feel as if you do like me back but you don't. So stop –"

Before she could even finish her words, Naruto had already dragged her with him by the wrist. He led them back to his car, opening the passenger door for Hinata to get in. She went inside easily without fighting to which the blonde male sighed in relief. It would have been very bad if she refused him.

Naruto enter his side quickly and started up the car, reversing it and driving off into the quiet street now. On the side, Hinata stared at him, still a little confused and sad. He looked so furious and she had no one to blame but her for making him like that. She never meant to make him angry.

The young girl sighed, this was the first time that Naruto has ever gotten angry because of her.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto scoffed, "Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything, Hinata," he replied quickly, trying to sound okay but he knew he wasn't. He couldn't be okay, not with her half naked under his sweater. Did she not know that he wanted to do so much fucking crazy things to her?

In his dirtiest thoughts that he'd never intended to imagine before, he had fantasized about Hinata. He had had images of her petite figure trap under him on his bed; him as her dominant. He dreamt of her covered with his semen as she moaned his name at the top of her lungs while he drove into her without mercy.

But he could never tell her that, could never do that to her whatsoever because she was precious to him. She was too pure and innocent. He couldn't possibly taint her body.

"I never wanted to make you worry or get angry," she replied, her head looking down to her lap.

"Don't be ridiculous," Naruto snickered, wetting his lips as he sped up the car. He turned right at a corner instead of heading onto the highway which Hinata thought he had gone the wrong way.

She turned her head to look at him again, staring at his define jaw that she'd always wanted to touch and his fine nose and his very kissable lips that she'd got to taste for the first time. She thought about asking where he was taking them or why he did not enter the highway but told herself that she didn't care where they went, as long as he was with her.

Hinata knew she was in too deep; she had loved Naruto far too long to ever see anything bad about him. He showed his bad side to many people but she knew deep down, he was the nicest person anyone could have as friend. And every day she would vow to never leave his side even if it hurt her to know that they couldn't be anything more but friends because she knew just how lonely the blonde was.

/

They stopped in front of a building of what looked like a familiar hotel. Hinata furrowed her brows confusingly as she quickly realized where they were at and turned her attention to the blonde male beside her to ask, "Why are we at the Uchiha Suite?"

Naruto didn't answer her. Instead, he told Hinata to stay in the car while he went and rented a room before coming back to park his Lancer in the hotel garage. He got out after parking and walked over towards her side, opening the door for her.

He grabbed her hand when she had stepped out of his car, but just as they were about to head towards the hotel entrance, Hinata stopped on her spot, making the blonde turn around quickly. Naruto tilted his head confusingly to the side, staring at her before asking what was wrong. He watched her bite her bottom lip as she stared at him with nervous eyes and sucked in his breath silently to himself. She was driving him insane without even doing it on purpose.

"I – I can't go in there looking like this," Hinata shyly mumbled, reminding Naruto that she was only in her bikini with his sweater over her body.

He cursed under his breath, remembering that he did not give her time to go and snag her bag from wherever she had left it. He hoped she did not have anything important in it because she was not going to see it until the next day. Tugging on her hand again, Naruto huffed, "Don't worry about it. This is Sasuke's family's business. They know me here," He assured, pulling her with him again.

When the two entered the suite, Naruto hurriedly covered Hianta face by putting the hoodie over her head. He helped her walk to the elevators, sending bystanders glares as they stared at him with dirty eyes. _Fuck what they think,_ he reminded himself as the elevator doors opened and he entered quickly with Hinata beside him.

/

They made it to the suite quickly, Naruto gently pushing Hinata in first before he did too and closed the door behind them. "You can take the shower first, I'll call room service to bring us something for dinner," he offered, heading to the living area where the phone was located.

Hinata stood by the door hallway as she watched him leave her and then turned towards the bathroom hallway. She entered the stall and stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself first before sighing drastically. She looked like a mess.

Her hair was everywhere and the makeup that she had applied on earlier that day was smeared, she did not look like herself. She wasn't herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to get herself into before Naruto came and took her away. Had she always been that desperate to forget him that she was willingly to go so far as to sleep with another guy? And worst, she was going to give it up to a guy that has had slept with many other girls.

Hinata cried, falling down to the ground as she hid her face in Naruto's sweater. She sobbed silently to herself, regretting ever going to the bonfire with Toneri and thinking about sleeping with him. She felt so stupid and knew that Naruto thought the same also. Her chest thump loudly as she pictured her blonde crush walking away from her after knowing that she slept with a guy just to get over him. She would be so devastated if that were to ever happen.

"Hinata?"

Naruto knocked on her door after realizing that the shower never went on even after a staff brought their meal to them. He tried twisting the knob but found that it was locked and knocked on the door again, "Hinata, are you okay in there?"

The blonde stood at the door, refusing to leave until he received an answer from her. He waited patiently even though he heard her cry through the door. He wanted to punch himself, Hinata was hurting and he couldn't even do anything to help her at all, "Hinata, please open the door," he calmly begged, just wishing she would agree already. Fuck, he felt so useless.

After some time, Naruto finally heard some shuffling inside the bathroom then the door flew opened, revealing a teary eye Hinata. He pushed the door in immediately and stepped up to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly, asking her why she was crying and what for. They stayed like that for a while until Hinata not stopped crying and slightly pushed the male away from her, a faint smiled appearing on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I'm always making you worry about me," she forced a smile, "I'm such a bad friend, aren't I?"

The blonde grunted as he pulled her face forward and bumped his head with hers, staring into her unique lavender eyes, "No, you're not," he sternly reminded, "you're everything but a bad friend and stop apologizing for things you shouldn't be apologizing for."

The timid girl closed her eyes, tears dripping down the side of her face again before she slowly nodded to his words. And this was why she loved him so much. Because Naruto was always such a hardworking person and a loyal friend who easily inspired people, she fell in love without noticing. She only ever regretted that she couldn't be like the other girls who he had dated or had done physically intimate things with him. She was never one of those girls ever and she never will, even after she had confessed to him.

"I'll just be outside, okay? Take a shower then come eat," Naruto stated after a while.

When he had almost let go of Hinata, she quickly snagged his shirt and stopped him from turning away. "Wait," she mumbled, taking in a deep breath. _This was it_ , she thought. If this was the closes thing she could get to being alone with him before everything goes back to normal, she was going to take advantage of it.

Naruto stared at her, stunned by the way she held him closely. Slowly, she raised her head up to look at him with nervous eyes and nibbled on her bottom lip before asking, "Will you help me shower?"

/

Naruto's heart was rapidly beating. His chest was get getting tighter and tighter as if his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage. What the hell was Hinata thinking? Why the hell would she want him; a fucking guy who wanted nothing at the moment but to ravish her? God, she was slowly killing him without even knowing.

"H –"

"Please," Hinata urged, gripping onto his shirt tighter, "I'll leave my bathing suit on."

Naruto was fucked, and he knew it.

He inhaled harshly, unable to believe what was going to happen. Hinata was fucking with him only, right? When had she become so bold and confident with her words? Did she not see him as a man anymore? Does she not understand the meaning of a man and woman, of what they were capable of doing when alone together?

But he guessed she did not as the young girl slowly zipped down the zipper of his sweater that he had lent her. She unbuttoned her shorts afterwards, letting it fall to the floor and gazed up at the male in front of her. His eyes were furrowed, almost as if he was thinking really hard about something and Hinata frowned. Was he not even close to being affected by her body?

Hinata turned away, and walked to the tub, turning the water on. She let it run for a while until the tub began filling up and dipped one foot in then the next. She sat down into the warm water and slowly began wetting herself, starting from her small shoulders then her face.

Naruto was still standing on his spot, not able to move his body as he listened to her shuffle around in the tub. She was definitely asking to be tame and she was not even scared. He only wished that they hadn't known each other for so long because he really did not want to hurt her. But if he had never met her in high school then they wouldn't be where they were at the moment.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde male turned his full attention to the girl, witnessing how wet her body was already. His hands fisted tightly by the side as he _'accidently'_ landed his eyes on her nipples. Fuck, they were erect.

"Can you help me wash my back?" She asked with her oh-so-innocent look. She was fucking killing him.

Naruto walked to her, his knees weakening with every step he took as he slowly got closer. Only she could have this much effect on him. All the girls that he had been with or slept with had never made him this weak but Hinata was on a different level. She _was_ his weakness.

He cautiously bent down to his knees when he stood beside the tub and took the soap out of Hinata's hands. And with trembling fingers, he began washing her, starting from the back. She sat still as he nervously touched her smooth shoulders with his bare hands.

The blonde went down from her shoulders to the bottom of her back and had to hold himself still for a moment as his dirty thoughts came to mind. Shit, he was not supposed to be visualizing her under him at this moment or else that would really happen. But just as he was to pull away and be done, Hinata held his forearm and looked up at him with her puppy eyes.

They gazed into each other's eyes, not daring to look away as the girl shyly help Naruto move his hands to the front where her belly was. He froze.

The aroused male swallowed. Hard. Hinata was fucking crazy; she was crazy for making him crazy. And he knew he shouldn't be rash but he couldn't hold in his hormones anymore. Not after she offered him to touch her body in the most sexual fucking way.

Naruto leaned in, locking her lips with his in an instant. The hand that had been resting on her waist rose to the back of her neck and he locked her there as he deepened their sloppy kiss. She gasped and moaned into the kiss when he touched one of her breast, fondling it as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

He was guilty and he knew he was too. He kept telling himself that Hinata deserved better, that she deserved someone who wasn't a dick like him but he couldn't picture her with anyone else but him. It had to be him only. He was the only one who could keep her safe at all cost, the only one that would love her until death. She deserved someone better but he wanted her.

The blonde got on both knees now, his hand slowly moving from her breast to the hem of her bikini underwear. He stopped just on top of it and pulled away from their heated kiss to look into Hinata's eyes as if asking for permission. She nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

And Naruto only needed that nod as he delve in again, kissing her slender neck this time as he inserted his hand inside her panties. He traced her panty line, shocked to feel nothing but bare skins. _She fucking shaved_ , he thought as he sucked on her neck harshly. His pants were getting tight and he had no one to blame but the girl before him. He was so fucking aroused all because of her.

Hinata whimpered when she felt his middle finger on her clitoris, rubbing it sensually and making her feel faint. God, she had never felt anything like this before and for Naruto to do it to her, she couldn't possibly think straight. She felt like melting under his touch.

"Ngh, Naruto-kun," she moaned into his neck as he rubbed her clitoris harder, faster this time. Her head was spinning in circles, unable to stay still as he continued to sensually torture her. Fuck, he was so good in the things he did and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to make him feel just as good as he did to her.

Her eyes shot open immediately when Naruto slowly insert a finger inside of her and she yelped, making the young blonde jump as he pulled out that instant, "Oh shit, I – I didn't mean to. It – it just…"

Hinata quickly kissed him, stopping him from talking farther more then slowly pulled away. She looked into his gazing blue eyes and bit her lips nervously as she told him that she was okay, that she was just surprised. He kissed her back just as quick, holding her head in place before he cautiously moved his hands back down to her panties.

Naruto couldn't help but grunted as Hinata bit his bottom lips. He then smirked a little with satisfaction; she probably learnt that from him. He slowly touched her clitoris again, stopping there for a while, seeing if she would react anything like earlier. She didn't seem afraid so he moved down farther, rubbing her hole for a short while before shoved his middle finger inside of her again.

She moaned into his mouth before she pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as her back arched drastically at his touch. Hinata wanted to die of humiliation. Everything felt so good yet so wrong and she didn't know if she could ever face Naruto again after all that they were doing at that moment.

She always knew the blonde male was a good sex partner, at least that was what all the girls he'd been with had stated. She met a few of his girlfriends before and heard of all the wild sex they've had with him, but she herself never experienced it before until that very moment. It felt great, honestly and she did not want it to end any time soon.

His finger continued to go in and out of her as he kissed and sucked on her neck, finding her pulse easily. Fuck, she was so tight and soft, he couldn't get enough of her. Naruto rubbed her clitoris with his thumb as he decided to insert another finger inside of Hinata, earning another sexual moan from her luscious lips.

"Fuck, Hinata," he whispered into her ears as his fingers fasten. She was arching into his hands, her own tightly curled around his neck as she continued to whimper and moan out his name with heavy breaths.

Naruto felt her insides tighten on him and knew immediately that she was close. He used his right arm to hold her from the back as his hand came around and squeezed one of her breast. He pinched and played with her harden nipple as he sped up his movements inside of her. And when he knew she was ready, he covered her mouth with his, desperately kissing her as she moaned from her climax.

Releasing his fingers, Naruto pulled out of her panties and watched as she slowly relaxed in his arm. He grabbed the hotel towel from the bar next to the door and wrapped it around her petite body after taking off her bathing suit. He then pulled her out of the tub and picked her up bridal style as he walked out of the bathroom to the room.

He gently laid her down on the soft bed, making sure she was okay as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You should eat," he stated as she looked up at him, her chest heaving heavily. She was still panting from her high earlier and the blonde wanted nothing more but to continued where he left off but shook his head on it. Hinata needed to eat.

Naruto slowly stood up as he detached his gaze from hers, trying to look at anything else but her laying body. Damn him and his fucking hormones. "S – Stay here, I'll bring in the food," he stuttered lamely before turning around quickly to walk out the bedroom door, leaving her behind with a red face.

/

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

 **A/N:** And it's finally done! OMFG, you guys don't know how much I had to write then delete some scenes in here. There were so many flaws and I'm sure there are still more but I hope you guys will enjoy this second and last chapter of Naruto's Weakness. Thank you all for your support and showing me love. You are all amazing!

 **WARNING:** 18+ content! Read at your own risk. I don't want to get in trouble.

 **DISCALIMER:** Never will I own Naruto so…

* * *

Naruto was a changed man.

Once he was the delinquent boy at school that teachers and parents of other students did not like. He brought troubles with him everywhere he went and usually ended up in jail for one whole night until he was released the next day. It was only a surprised the blonde even found friends who were willing to befriend him.

The Uchiha heir; Uchiha Sasuke was the first friend, having been with the young Uzumaki since their birth. Next in line was Nara Shikamaru who Naruto met in junior high who later introduced him to his other friend, Akimichi Chouji. Then it was Inzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino later in high school to which that was how Hinata and Naruto met.

The boys were all troublemakers, always causing a riot in school and then getting suspended only to do it again after they had done their time. They carried their name; Konoha Delinquents for four years straight until high school ended and everyone agreed to leave their own separate ways. This was when Naruto really grew up and changed.

At eighteen, he had found out that he was not poor but rather wealthy. Receiving the will his parents had left for him, Naruto took the initiative to use a bit of the money that was given to him to retake his high school exams and entered the same college as Hinata. And it was then when she knew that she could never love anyone else if he was constantly by her side.

Being that he was always with her, supporting her in everything that she did; Hinata couldn't possibly cut strings with him. He was her biggest supporter, her inspiration to change herself and last but not least, her one-sided lover. And even though she had known that she was going to hurt herself, she continued to love him away.

She had looked pass all his past mistakes and vowed to help him get back onto his own feet much like how he had done to her. No one was perfect, not him, not his friends and certainly not her. Everyone had done some things they'd regret and she knew Naruto was in that situation hence she would do anything to help him forget it.

Yet, that only did lasted until she decided that she would forget him, forget that she had ever loved him as a man and will love him as a friend instead. She had come to a conclusion that they were never going to be nothing more but friends and was willing to set her heart free of him only for the male to settle himself back in there when she had decided to move on. He had invaded her whole body without even knowing he did so and now she was a mess.

Hinata couldn't lie to herself; she knew it was hard to just let Naruto go over the night, that it was impossible to set him free. She couldn't deny the fact that her feelings would never change even after she had found someone new. He was what made her stronger, the one person who gave her hope, so how could she just throw him away?

And now she sat on the white sheeted bed with her naked body covered by the blanket as she waited for the blonde to return from his car.

* * *

Naruto stepped into the suite after running back to his Lancer to grab a pair of extra clothes from his trunk. He entered the room where Hinata had covered herself up with the white blanket as she slowly ate the food he had brought in for her. Her eyes looked up to his shyly and he had to hold himself back for restraint from how exotic she looked. How could just looking into her pale lavender eyes make him so weak?

He stammered a bit, "T - The only thing I had in my trunk was a shirt and brief boxer," the blonde complied, handing the items to Hinata, "the guys and I went out to a bathhouse the other day and I thought that I should just bring extra clothes in case we decided that we wanted to go somewhere else afterwards," he was scratching his head now, not understanding why he felt the need to tell the girl what he had been doing.

He was so nervous all of a sudden.

Hinata stared at the clothes in her hands for a while before she looked back up to the male and smiled at him, her eyes closing in the process. There were times where she had had accidents with her clothes and ended up wearing some of his but why was did this certain night felt so different? _She_ felt different.

The raven-hair girl couldn't stop thinking about what they had done earlier in the bathroom; she had been so willing to him, letting him touch her at her most sensitive spot. Hinata couldn't believe how natural her body had reacted to his touch, how she moved along with him as he sensually penetrated her. Everything had felt so good.

She immediately flushed at the thought; it was her first time having an orgasm. Sakura and Ino had always said that girls never have get an orgasm on their first time but they were wrong. And to think it was only his fingers that had entered her.

"I'll just step out for a minute so you can get change okay?"

The young girl nodded, letting Naruto take his leave as she watched him go. His back was so wide and masculine; it looked so comfortable she couldn't help but think how warm it would feel if she were to ever hold him. She deeply sighed, if only she could have him all to herself, she would be the happiest girl alive.

She was a hopeless mess.

Naruto loved her of course, but it wasn't like the love she felt for him. What they had done in the restroom was nothing but lust and she knew it was her fault. She had led him to do those things to her, had urged him to touch her and now she was feeling guilty. She might have just ruined their five year long friendship.

What she had felt in the restroom was love, but did Naruto felt the same? She shook her head. She had seduced him into doing that to her, had lured him to do those shameful things. There was no way he could have felt what she felt if she was the one who had begged for his touch.

Hinata fist her hands on his white t-shirt, bringing it up to her face as she cried into it, blocking out the noise. Now she did not have anyone to blame for her sadness but herself. There was no way that Naruto was at fault, he had simply wanted to save her from doing something she would regret later only, yet she had seduced him. Since when had she gained that sort of personality? What had happened to the pure Hinata that she once was? Was she ever pure and innocent?

She felt so ashamed of herself for almost sleeping with someone she didn't love then beguiled her best friend afterwards. She knew Naruto had no feelings for her; he couldn't possibly develop any of that sort for someone who he'd only ever saw as a sister. The blonde had only done what he did because he was a man and she had let him.

* * *

Naruto had lounged himself down on the couch, watching television when the door of the bedroom opened. He watched as Hinata stepped out of the room and made her way towards him shyly as if they were a newly couple. _A newly couple,_ his face burned at the thought, it felt good imagining Hinata being his and him being hers. He would love her so much that she would never yearn for it anymore.

He continued to watch the petite girl make her way to him as she held her hands in front of her with a nervous expression. His heart dropped at her sight, feeling nervous all of a sudden for no particular reason. God, she was breathtaking.

Just seeing Hinata dressed in his white t-shirt that had barely covered her ass made him secretly groaned to himself. It didn't help much that her slim legs were so long and milky that he wanted to run his hands along them. Oh how he much he dread to feel them; each one of them. Her chest wasn't making it easier for him either as he witnessed how it curved beautifully through his white shirt; the silhouette of perky and round. And damn were those her nipples popping out? Naruto hissed, if only she was not wearing his brief boxer, he would be able to see her buttocks when she had set herself down next to him.

She laid her head on the cushion of the sofa with both her knee up to her chest as she turned her head towards the TV. Naruto had turned his head also to focus on the show he had been watching but knew he wasn't really paying attention to it. Not when Hinata was right next to him.

He wanted to ask her how she was feeling or what she was feeling. Wanted to ask her the real reason why she went to the bonfire with Toneri. He knew she didn't willingly go just so she could forget him; she had to have other intensions, right?

His train of thoughts was quickly disturbed when the young girl called out his name. He immediately turned his head to face her, his eyes enlarging as if telling her to continue her sentence, "Hm?"

He saw her fidget a little before she pulled her knees down to sit in criss-cross and clasped her hands together above her legs. Her head was faced down to her lap as he looked at her and before he anything back, she stopped him by speaking first. "Ano, a – about earlier," she mumbled, "I don't want you to feel oblige about loving me back just because of what we did," her eyes met his quickly, showing him that she was sincere with what she had said.

And he looked at her; anger boiling inside of him as he let her words sank in. _What the fuck was she saying?_ His inner-self screamed, beating him to a pulp as he tried to let his mind function right. Why did she feel as if he was forcing himself to love her? Loving her was not something that he was forced into, he had always loved her and he would continue to even when she stopped loving him.

"It – it was just lust that w – we felt, right? We were just in the moment and… and I made you do it only," Hinata continued when the blonde wasn't responding. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes but held it back, not wanting to cry in front of Naruto again, "So I hope that after today, we can go back to being the old us when we were just friends and nothing more. But if you don't want to be friends anymore and just go your separate way then –"

The young Uzumaki did not give Hinata time to finish her sentence as he immediately pinned her down onto the couch. He was fuming with anger and his heart was thumping loudly inside his chest as he stared down at the girl. She was speaking nonsense, she didn't know what she was saying and he was getting irritated.

How did she come to a conclusion that he did not see her in a way more than just a friend? Did he hurt her that much for her to think that way? Who gave her permission to decide that they shouldn't be more than friends? What the fuck was she thinking when she thought they could just go back to being friends after he had done such a fucked up thing to her? Just what the hell was going on in her head?

Naruto's lips quivered as he tried hard not to tell scream out his anger at Hinata. He didn't want to scare her or to make her run away from him again. That was the last thing he wanted her to do. "W – What do you mean?" He inquired, his hands tightening around her wrist. "Are you telling me that if Toneri had done the same thing to you then you would date him afterwards but then – but then you and I… we just go back to the same us as if nothing had ever happened?"

He stifled a laugh. Hinata was out of her fucking mind.

She didn't have the right to make her own decision; he would not let her do that. Fuck this nice guy attitude he had always showed her, he needed to let her know how he really felt. It had been stuck in his head for forever now that he was ready, that he was confident enough to make her his and his only.

His whole life he had never found anyone he held so dare to him before and for Hinata to be that person, he couldn't possibly let her go so easily. Naruto couldn't picture himself without her; she was his life saver, his right hand partner. She was the one who brought him up when he was down, the one who stood by his side when everyone shut him off. Fuck, she was practically his life and now she wanted to leave him?

Why couldn't she wait for him for a little longer? Why couldn't she wait until he got his life back on track? He was already getting there and was ready to make a commitment with her, to tell her all the damn reasons why he had shut her down back in their junior year of high school.

Hinata bit her lip, looking at the male above her with worry etched onto her usual calm face as she tried to figure out what he was feeling at the moment. He was angry but why? Wasn't he supposed to feel relief that she was not expecting anything more of them after what they had done? She was freeing him, right?

"I – I didn't mean it like that," she replied, her mouth opening then closing after another as if she wanted to say more but couldn't.

"Then what?" Naruto exhaled harshly, "Why Hinata? Why would you let someone who you don't even love sleep with you? Aren't you even a bit scared of what he might do to you? What if he wasn't safe? What would happen to you then?"

The young girl frowned, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she looked into Naruto's vulnerable ones. Why did he have to care so much? He was confusing her more and more each time they talked. "What about you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata retorted, "All those girls that you have been with, weren't you at least a little bit scared that they were not safe either?"

"Dammit, I'm different Hinata!" He semi-shouted this time, making the girl jump a little, "Did you even have a condom on you, or did he have one? Fuck, at least when I'm with a girl I use one, okay?"

Naruto gave her a stern look before he got off of the girl quickly and leaned his back against the couch with a hard sigh. He planted his face into his palms and groaned, feeling even more frustrated now after realizing that he had pinned her flat on to the couch and screamed at her. "Sorry for yelling at you," he affirmed calmly now as he combed his thick blonde locks with his fingers. "It's just…" he sighed again, "dammit, I just don't like the idea of you and that fucking jerk being together, okay? At least if you're going to give up your womanhood, choose someone better; someone that wouldn't hurt you or leave you after they're done doing their deed. You need to find someone like – someone like…"

"You?"

Naruto's mouth flew open that second with no hesitation. He didn't mean himself, well maybe he did but he didn't mean it, or maybe he did. No, he meant it and she was correct but how could he possibly tell her that? She didn't even want him anymore. Instead, she wanted to forget him, to run into another man's arms.

He continued to stare at her, she wasn't facing him but he could see the small droplets of tears that touched her thighs. Fuck, he had made her cry again.

Hinata wasn't something or someone he could play around with. She was fragile with a sensitive nature and she hurt easily because of what she went through with her family in the past. She was looked down on for having her own dreams and not wanting to take over her father's company.

It wasn't until she was an adult that her father finally let her go off to pursuit her own dreams. She had thanked Naruto for always being there for her and for helping her come out of the dark shell she had been hiding in. If it wasn't for him, she would have never been brave enough to go against her father.

She had gave him the biggest smile ever the day she was free from her household even though it also meant she was never welcomed back. He never loved her so much then, she was like his own personal angel. And it was that certain day that he had promised to always make her smile, to always make sure that even if she did not have her family anymore, she had someone she could consider one.

And wanting to keep that promise, Naruto couldn't handle seeing her cry. He hated it, especially when she was crying because of him.

With a light grin, he forced his head on her lap and looked up at the teary girl. His smile softened when she stared at him with surprise upon her eyes and pouted in a way that he knew Hinata always found cute. "Well, if you want me to then I will surely be that guy, Hinata."

Still a little astonished, the shy girl quickly lifted her head up, wiping her tears away as fast as she could and shook her head, "I already told you, Naruto-kun. You don't have to feel oblige to be with me at all. I am okay just being your friend, you –"

"But this is not a matter of forcing or not," The young Uzumaki quickly stated, his head still on her warm lap. He reached his hands for one of hers, squeezing it tightly as he brought it to his lips and pecked her knuckles. "Hinata, I don't want you to think that I'm only doing this because I pity you, which I don't and I never will. If what I did or say something in the past made you think that way, then I just really want you to know that I regret it and that I never meant to say those things to you."

He got up now, releasing a heavy sigh as he sat comfortably on the sofa and looked into her lovely eyes that always enhance him. God, they were so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"It's just… at that time we were still so young and I was so stupid. I only thought of myself, I never thought about how you felt. I was scared, I was really scared."

"Scared of what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired, her eyes never leaving his.

The blonde harshly sighed, "I don't know; maybe that I wasn't good enough for you. I mean, look at you, Hinata!" He exclaimed, spreading his hands out to her, "You're practically glowing, you could have anyone you want but you – you chose someone who would only drag you down to the ends of the earth."

Naruto strayed away from the timid girl, his eyes avoiding her as she continued to stare at him with disbelief. He couldn't care less if she slapped him at the moment for having been such a dick to her in the past, but then again she wouldn't do such things because Hinata was not like that. Unlike Sakura or sometimes Ino, the raven-hair beauty had never laid a hand on him before and that was mainly one of the huge reasons why he loved her even more.

"But I'm such a scumbag because even though I had rejected you, I couldn't even stay away. I hurt you in so many ways yet in the end it was always you that I come back running to." If he didn't notice, Naruto was stammering now as he spoke. He had so many things he wanted to say to her. There were so many things piling up in his head and all he could do was spit out the words that were dying to be voiced out to the woman in front of him. He needed her to understand. "And to even think that you would still want me makes me want to just kill myself. You don't know how special you are to me, Hinata. I don't even deserve you but I'm selfish and I can't let you go. I want you; you're the only girl I've ever wanted."

There was an extensive pause between the two young adult as they tried to understand each other. It was a moment of acceptant or rejection for the young blonde as he waited for Hinata to reply back. He had been nervous since they first stepped into the suite and the feeling never swayed from then on. Not now, not ever, not until he got an answer.

His face lit up when Hinata grabbed his right hand and set it on top of her left chest to feel her heartbeat. Naruto stared at her, his lips fell apart when she faintly smiled and he forgot what he had been waiting for.

"Then have me, Naruto-kun," her soft voice filled his ears as he continued to feel her rapid heartbeat. He didn't know what to say now and even if he did, he didn't want to say it. He really did not deserve Hinata but if God gave him another chance to make things right, he was willing to take advantage of it if it meant he would get to be with the woman he only ever loved.

Hinata let go of the blonde's hand, allowing him to pulled her forward to him. She closed her lilac eyes when he softly caressed her right cheeks then trailed his hand to her neck, cradling her there as he pulled her in more. And if it were thundering outside the suite, the indigo heiress did not hear it as the pounding of heartbeat against her ribcage grew louder when Naruto gently sealed his lips with hers.

She relinquished anything for this moment, the moment of finally being able to love the man she ever loved without feeling doleful about it. Her chest burst with flame when Naruto's hands traveled down to her back and picked her up to sit on his lap. Her legs cradled around his hips instantly and her hands firmly grasped his shoulders as she tried to keep up with the blonde male. She was so new to this kind of intimacy but nothing could stop her now because she wasn't just kissing anyone. She was kissing Naruto.

Her head tilted back as the blonde male broke their kiss and trailed his lips down from her chin to her neck. A deep moan escaped her delicate lips when she felt him suck on her pulse, making her shiver stupendously. She had never felt this good before, let alone so alive.

Naruto had the magic touch. The sweet, tender kisses he planted on her neck made her yearned for more. He made her feel beautiful from inside and out. The way he squeezed her to him so that she would be closer than she already was and how he did not want to let go even though he knew she would not be going anywhere. God, she felt so weak under his touch.

Her hips naturally grind on him as his hands made their way under her (his) shirt that was a little too large on her small body. Hinata squirmed at the sudden join. Naruto's hands were so tough yet so warm and big and it made her feel safe. He squeezed her naked hips, his thumbs forming invisible circles around the flesh and he kissed her again.

Hinata hid her face on the crook of his neck after letting go of the kiss, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. Her body was on fire and Naruto couldn't stop himself from wanting to make her burn even more. God, he couldn't stop himself anymore, she was driving him to the edge of the cliff. The way her hips moved against his, how she suddenly bit his neck then kissed it right afterwards as if to cool it off. Since when did she learned to do that?

Naruto knew Hinata was a fast learner but he did not know she would learn this quick. Or was it just in the moment? He didn't care, he had her all to himself and he was going to cherish every inch of her.

The shy girl whimpered as Naruto snaked his hands up to her breasts and making her shirt lift along. Her body hair rose intensely as he caught both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed them firmly to his satisfaction. She mumbled incoherent words - none that the blonde could make out except for his name - and moaned deep into his mouth when she kissed him again.

Naruto grunted. He would be damn if she kept whimpering his name so much with such a sweet voice. She was driving him crazy. He wanted her now more than ever and if he didn't stop what they were doing, he might just hurt her. Physically.

Hinata confusingly pulled away from their heated kiss when the blonde took his hands off her breasts and out of the shirt. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down and she licked her bottom lips knowing that they were probably swollen by now. Cocking her head slightly to the side, she stared at the male beneath her. She knew he didn't look too well by the way he had his eyes closed; looking frustrated and his brows furrowed which he always does when he looked troubled.

Something clicked in her head at his sight and she immediately got off from his lap, scooting away from him instantly. _He's worried,_ she thought. She knew he was worried about something but she couldn't make out what it was about.

 _Maybe he didn't want this after all._ Her head tilted up to the male in front of her, biting her lips as she contemplated on what to say. _Maybe I was rushing? But he said he wanted me, right? Did I hear it wrong? Was I too naïve?_ Her head was spinning around now as she thought of all the possibilities. She didn't want him to think anything wrong of her.

"Ano… Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata." The male mumbled, his sky-blue eyes staring at her unique lavender ones, "It's just…" He sighed, "It's just that I think –"

"That we're rushing?" Hinata replied, cutting the male off. His eyes widened at her remark before they softened and he looked down to his laps. She grabbed his hands, smiling as she turned it around and kissed his palms. "I trust you, Naruto-kun."

Her smile grew wider when the male looked at her again with almost teary eyes. His lips trembled as if he were to say something but stopped himself halfway. Her smile dropped though when the blonde suddenly laughed and she ducked her head down, brows furrowed as she began to feel confused. What had he been thinking?

"Fuck it."

Hinata yelped as Naruto pinned her down onto the couch. A grin played on his lips as he looked down at her almost in a hungry way. The male pecked her pink lips then stared at her again. "It's going to be a long night, 'Nata."

* * *

They made their way to the bedroom with Naruto carrying Hinata as her legs gripped around his torsos tightly. Halfway there, the blonde had dropped the girl on the floor to give him a second of taking off his shirt, showing off his nice, toned body. He had smirked at her astonishment and reminded her that it wasn't her first time seeing his body so there was no way she could be so amazed by it. In returned, Hinata only kissed him harder and sneakily traced her slender fingers over his chocolate abs.

Naruto set her on the bed, facing him as he hovered over her small frame. His lips met hers for a brief second before trailing it down to her jaw then her neck. Hinata had squirmed under him, passion washing over her as he quickly moved from her neck to her stomach. Her shirt was lifted halfway up now, her breast peeking out at the end of it. And before the timid girl knew what was going to happened, Naruto had already pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest to him.

And even though it was just Naruto or especially because it was him, she covered her breast only for the male to pull her hands away and setting it above her head. Her face burned, suddenly feeling self-conscious as the blonde continued to stare down at her body. She closed her eyes thinking that if she couldn't see him, he wouldn't see her either. Though, that was only her thoughts because Naruto had leaned in and took in one of her erected nipples into his mouth.

She screamed at the immediate contact, a shock wave rushing throughout her body as this was the first time she ever felt something so electrifying. He let go of her wrist to free her hands and she took the advantage to run her fingers through his thick hair. Her legs naturally opened for Naruto, inviting the male to set himself comfortably in between them as he continued to pleasure her.

It didn't take long for Naruto to make Hinata to cry his name out in vain. He loved that she was arching for him, loved that what he did to her could make her go so out of control. And it was that moment that he decided; he never wanted anyone to see this side of her besides himself only.

Naruto was never a greedy person. He loved lending things to people in need and never bothered about receiving anything in return. But for Hinata, he was going to be selfish. He didn't want to share her with anyone, not even with Sakura or Ino or Tenten. He wanted her all to himself.

His hands were at the hem of her brief boxer, resting them there for a while before he slowly pulled them down. He let go of her nipple and kissed the side of her breast before trailing down to her belly. There, he peeked up at her as if asking if he could continue. She nodded and he didn't hesitate to yank the rest of the garment off, leaving her fully naked on the bed with her legs spread wide for him.

Naruto had to swallow his saliva or he would have been drooling as he witnessed Hinata lying timidly under him. Fuck, he wanted to just take her right then and there but knew he needed to go easy on her. It was her first time and he didn't want to scare her for life with his wild side. Those kinky things he had in mind could wait until when she gets used to him.

Hinata squirmed when Naruto lifted one of her legs up and began kissing it, starting from her ankle. She tried grabbing to anything only to fist her hands on the bed cloth as the blonde's lips traveled closer to her entrance. He stopped just between her thighs then surprised her when he closed his mouth over her clitoris. Her legs closed in an attempt not to hurt Naruto but she heard him grunt at the contact before he continued to sexually torment her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Her back arched and she feel faint. Like earlier when they were in the bathroom, Naruto was touching her most sensitive spot yet this time he was using his mouth which made her feel more appalled. God, he was too good to be true.

He was using his tongue to flick her clitoris back and forth and she had to bite her lips to prevent it from opening and screaming at the top of her lungs. Sakura and Ino had always bragged about how overwhelming it felt when their men were going down on them which Hinata only wondered what they meant by _'going down'_. Now she really wished she had asked because she didn't know if what Naruto was doing to her was safe for him or not.

Fuck, why did she have to be a virgin? If only she had not feel so grossed out every time her friends talked about sex, maybe she would have known just a little bit about what it really was. She was becoming a bit nervous.

Hinata's mouth flew opened and she moaned out loud when Naruto slowly shoved his finger inside her much like how he had done in the restroom. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, having her wailed breathlessly under him as he took in another nipple to his mouth. She grabbed a handful of the male's blonde locks, pulling it so he could lift his head up to look at her.

She had tears in her eyes; making the male think he had hurt her somewhere. Instantly, Naruto pulled his finger out from her, watching how she winced at the lost connection and held her face worriedly. "Hinata? Are you okay? Did – did I do something wrong?"

Hinata furrowed her brows as if confused and tilted her head, looking at the young Uzumaki with her doe eyes. She faintly smiled. Her breathing was still heavy from his penetration and she kissed him on the lips to ease him down. "I'm okay, Naruto-kun. Everything just feels so new to me that I'm just a little nervous."

To this Naruto chuckled and bumped heads with the young Hyuuga as he exhaled a shaky sigh. Firmly, he grabbed her right hand and brought it to his bare chest, making her feel his heartbeat. He smiled, "I'm just as nervous Hime," he whispered and watched how her eyes slightly widened at him.

"But you're more experience than I am."

"Experienced; I certainly am," he agreed and she frowned, "but this is you we're talking about. I'm nervous about how I should please you."

Hinata bit her bottom lips, repeating the blonde's words. Her body was on fire, she couldn't believe that Naruto was nervous because of her. He was always the confident one; the one who stood up for everyone, the one who took the blame when in trouble but now, he wasn't confident. Instead, he was nervous, and perhaps scared.

Moving her hand from his beating chest, she curled it around the back of his neck and brought him down for a sweet kiss. Slowly pulling away, she looked up into his amazing blue eyes and smiled at him. "I love you Naruto-kun," she pronounced, "and just being yourself when you're with me pleases me enough already.

Naruto found himself caught in the moment of just staring at the girl under him. _Love_ , he repeated. She had told him that she loved him, again and that had got to be the best thing he'd heard from her since the first time she said it to him back in their junior year. He had always thought that she stopped loving him and only became what he wanted her to be; his friend, but he thought wrong.

She had always loved him, no matter how wrong or right he was. She loved him through his faults, loved him with his mistakes and loved him just being himself. Fuck, how the hell could he be so dense to never know that? She practically showed her love to him every day and he just brushed it off, thinking it was her way of being nice only. He hated himself so much.

"Fuck, Hinata…" he sighed, "I really don't deserve you."

And he dived in again, kissing her neck as she curled her hands around his own neck. This time, there were no worries or misspoken words. They showed their feelings through physical contacts and that was enough to let them know who belonged to who.

Naruto stood up to his knees and unbuckled his belt before undoing the buttons and pulled his black jeans down. He was left with just his brief boxers on, showing the erection of his member to the girl lying on the bed. The side of his lips lifted upwards when Hinata swallowed down her saliva as her face quickly turned into a deep red.

Without hesitation, the blonde Uzumaki pulled down his brief boxers and huddled on top of the petite girl once more. She jumped slightly when their groins touched and her eyes immediately closed as she tried to fight her shyness. God, did she had to be so cute even when they were about to get even more intimate? Naruto was really having a mental breakdown.

He slid his member against her clitoris, teasing her as he watched her turned red even more. He waited a few more seconds, enjoying his teasing before moving his erection lower to her entrance.

Hinata squeaked when she felt the tip and her eyes flew opened to look at the male. "Naruto?" Her body was trembling. She knew what was coming and yet, she felt unready. She knew it would hurt, that she was going to bleed and that she was going to be sore which scared her even more. God, why couldn't she have accepted those toys that Sakura and Ino offered to buy her?

The blonde leaned down and kissed her before he pulled away with a gentle smiled to assure her. "It's going to hurt but I promise that it'll only be for a few moment," he affirmed and kissed her again, lovingly as he slowly entered her.

Hinata shifted up instantly but Naruto only moved with her, deepening his member inside. Her back arched naturally and she moaned breathlessly when the male was fully inside. She hadn't realized when her tears had slide down the side of her face until Naruto wiped them away as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. She was already feeling sore.

"Shit… Hinata," Naruto panted as he rested his head beside the back of her ear. He kissed her there once before he pulled all the way out of her then thrust in again - this time, a little rougher. She cried each time he did that, her nails dug deep into the back of his flesh as she took in the pleasurable pain.

Hinata was hurting, the pain was electrifying and she felt the shock wave wash throughout her body as Naruto sinfully penetrated her. He was hurting also, she knew. As much as the blonde wanted to enjoy himself, he was thinking about her pain and so he was going on her pace.

It went on a few more times with Hinata slowly getting use to his size then their rhythm began to equaled as the young Hyuuga rocked with him. Her back was arched up high as her feet dangled on the side of Naruto's hips with his hand holding her bottom tightly, keeping her in place. She let out a sweet moan each time he moved in and out of her slowly and that was enough to arouse the male even more.

Naruto could feel his member aching with need and this was the first time he had ever felt something like this. Hinata was torturing him without even knowing, she was making him beg for his need, and he had never begged for anything before. Her body was enlightening, she was covered in beads of sweats and god, her lips needed to be with his right now.

So he leaned down, sealing his lips with hers desperately as he dropped her bottom back on to the bed and fucked her there. She made a throaty moan, one that vibrated throughout the male's mouth and it only made him thrust harder. He knew she would sore the next day but he needed his release and Hinata wasn't making it easy either as she tighten around his member.

He let go of her lips, letting her breath as he groped her luscious mounds with each hands, fondling and squeezing them to his content. Her hands were over her head, making her whole body exposed only for him to see. She had her eyes closed and her lips were parted, releasing the lewd sounds that she'd never even once made before. Fuck, she was going to be the death of him.

He moaned her name, his right hand resting on her flat belly now and his other tightly gripped on her left knee, spreading her leg wider as he sped up. The flapping of skin to skin could be heard above their grunting and moaning as they were reaching their high. Strange as it is, Naruto did not want to ejaculate anywhere but inside of her.

Never once had he came inside a girl or had he sexed them raw before but tonight he was going to make an exception because Hinata wasn't just any girl, she was _the girl_. And if she were to get pregnant then that was fine by him. She was his after all.

"Ngh… Hinata!"

The young girl gasped, her eyes widened immediately at odd feeling rushing inside of her. She could feel Naruto twitched and finally realized that he had released. Her whole body went limp, she felt numb and it was only when the blonde male had set his himself down on top of her that she began breathing again.

He was breathing hard also, much like her as his head rested on her chest. Her hands slowly moved up to touch his damped hair, they were full of sweat but she could care less about getting dirty at the moment. "Are you okay?" She faintly asked but heard the male laugh in returned.

Naruto slide out of her, making her wince at the lost contact and lay down on the other side. He pulled her to him by the waist and kissed her forehead as he caressed her back softly. "What do you mean if I'm okay? I should ask you that, silly," he chuckled as he brushed away her bangs to the side.

Hinata only blushed at his remark and covered her face to his chest, "I – I'm okay. It's just that I think I'm going to be sore for a little while," she admitted, earning another light chortle from the male.

She jumped when Naruto's left hand suddenly traveled down; pass her butt to grab her by the back knee. She lifted her head up to see his lips crooked up into a mischievous smirk and before she knew it, her leg was already dangled by the side of his hips.

"The last time I checked, I was the only one who came, Hinata." His husky voice filled her ears as he touched her already wet entrance with his member, teasing her slightly. He saw her eyes flashed with surprised – perhaps from how he was still hard and strong – then she moaned when he thrust inside of her again.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Her hands gripped tightly on to his muscular shoulders as she hid her face at the crook of her neck. She wasn't ready just yet but why did it feel so good? Her head was spinning again as the pleasurable feelings from a minute ago came rushing back to her.

She didn't take noticed of when Naruto had got up from his sleeping position, bringing her along so that she was now on his lap and he was sitting down just watching how she rolled her body back and forth against him. And if anyone had walked into their suite, they would have heard the endless moaning and groaning coming from the bedroom where the two were currently in.

* * *

 **The end! I will probably make an epilogue but not sure yet. I hope you guys have enjoyed this two-shot! Don't forget to favorite and review! Thank you all!**


End file.
